


Miraculous: Tales Of The Avatar

by mightymax



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adrinette, Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar State, Avatar!Chloé, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chloenette, Developing Relationship, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, Friendship, I love everyone, Lesbian Character, Maybe some angst, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Modern Era, No Lesbians Die, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Discovery, Spirit World, Waterbending & Waterbenders, adrienette - Freeform, aka past adrinette, becuz im civil, chlonette, chlonette is endgame, except the villains obvi, hawkmoth is frickin ozai 2.0, i respect all ships, lavabenders, no one dies, not that i hate adrinette, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymax/pseuds/mightymax
Summary: Years after the last Avatar, Françoise Dupont, had been assassinated, the world is still searching for the new Avatar. Other people had stepped up to protect their cities and maintain balance while the search continued, and soon the entire world was at peace. But when a new bender named Hawkmoth begins to terrorize the city of Paris, the Avatar is finally found.This is the story of how Chloé Bourgeois brought peace to the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**2003, American Hospital of Paris**

_"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news."_

The man at the front desk spins in his chair to face the box TV hung on the wall behind him.

_"Earlier today, the police were engaged in a high speed chase with people who were believed to have kidnapped the Avatar, Francoise Dupont."_

He spit out his drink.  _"Kidnapped?"_

An old lady was nearby as well and gasped. "Oh dear. I do hope they managed to catch them."

The news reporter turned to her assistant behind her and seemed to be in shock from whatever he had said.  _"What? T-That can't be...!"_

She turned back to the camera, her eyes wide and teary. As she spoke, her voice cracked.

_"T-The Avatar... She's dead."_

* * *

Meanwhile in the maternity ward, Audrey Bourgeois had just given birth to a healthy baby girl a few minutes ago.

"Hey, baby," she hugged the newborn tight, tears in her eyes. "Mama's got you."

The baby snuggled closer to her. Andre Bourgeois entered the room and sat down on the chair beside Audrey's bed, crying tears of joy when he saw the baby.

"Hello, darling," he held her tiny hand. "Daddy's so happy you're here."

"Well, it's a girl, Andre," Audrey smirked at her husband. "So I guess we can't name her 'Armand', can we?"

Andre huffed. "What did  _you_ have in mind?"

"...I've always loved the name 'Chloe'."

"That's a lovely name," Andre kissed his wife on the cheek affectionately, then kissed Chloe's hand. "I love you both so much."

* * *

**2003, Hotel de Ville**

"The Avatar is dead."

Millions of people sat to observe the discussion going on between the United Republic Council. Andre Bourgeois was representing France in this debate.

"We must issue an international alert," the American representative declared. "All children born during the time of the Avatar's death are to be brought here if they show any signs of being unique."

"And then?" Andre asked. "How will we be able to know if they are simply that, or if one of them is the Avatar?"

"We bring out the toys," the Russian rep shrugged. "If the child chooses the 4 ancient relics that were playthings used by previous Avatars, then we will know for sure. That's how they found out about Avatar Aang."

"How are you going to handle thousands and thousands of people bringing in their children just because they think they saw the 'signs'?" China's rep crossed her arms.

"I propose that we wait a few years," the Indian rep said. "Of course it will be very hard to determine if a mere newborn is the Avatar. They haven't even developed their central element. If we wait a bit, then distinguishing the special from the norm will be easy."

"I agree," U.K.'s rep nodded. Andre as well as most other countries agreed with this.

"Very well, then," the Australian rep got up from his seat. "I will send word to the media and tell them exactly what kind of message to deliver to the public. This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

  **2010, Le Grand Paris**

"I can't do this anymore, Andre."

Audrey pushed past her husband, grabbing her suitcase. 

"Please, Audrey, listen to me," Andre was crying now. "It's not my fault your family is so proud and--"

 _"Proud?"_ Audrey yelled. "Look who's talking! You were so caught up in your photo shoots and meeting with other influential people and finding the Avatar that you barely paid any attention to her. You didn't listen to me when I told you, and don't tell me I didn't Andre, because I  _told_ you that she is NOT BENDING!"

"Who cares?" he yelled back. "She's still your daughter, Audrey! Your reasoning is completely illogical! I know so many others that have non-bending children or are non-benders and they turned out just fine!"

"You don't understand," she said calmly. "And I am done explaining. _Goodbye,_ Andre."

She was at the door when she felt a light tug on her shirt and turned her head back a little to get a glimpse of her 6 year-old daughter. "Mama?"

Audrey gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "I hope you find happiness, mon chou. _"_

And then she was gone.

* * *

**2017, Near College Francoise Dupont**

The first time Chloe saw Ladybug fight lit a fire in her.

The spotted superhero was a waterbender who was obviously extremely skilled. She had elegance and firmness in every move she made. She was confident. And most importantly...

She was fighting for her city.

Chloe admired her for that. She was not only protecting the benders, but she was also helping out the non-benders. Non-benders such as herself.

It was the sole reason that her mother had left, she figured. Audrey's father and mother were proud firebenders. They seemed to have the same mindset as firebenders that lived under Fire Lord Ozai's rule. Therefore, when Chloe showed no signs of being able to bend any kind of element, her mother's parents told her to leave. And she did.

It hurt. Chloe was forced to live among all of these people, some of which were benders with happy families. Some were like her, but they were also living a comfortable life with the people that loved them. So why did it have to be like this for her? She used to be bullied as well, and she'd always have to rely on her best friend Adrien, an earthbender.

She eventually decided to take care of things herself. The bitterness and resentment in her heart manifested itself, and she began to lash out at others. She picked at others' insecurities to make herself feel better, and it worked. Temporarily. Which is why she continued to behave this way. To be fair, if she was born a bender, or if she had a happy family that sat around the dinner table everyday to eat and chat, if she had a mom who would encourage her to achieve her dreams, if her dad paid more attention to what she  _really_ needed, she wouldn't be this cruel.

Alas, that wasn't the case. She was a monster, and there was no denying that. But when she was first saved by Ladybug, she felt something change within her. She had been in such awe that she immediately thought,  _"I want to be like her."_

There had to be some way she could become as amazing as Ladybug, something she could do that would make the hero acknowledge her willingly instead of being forced to by Andre. 

Chloe decided to focus her attention on her studies. It was a very tiring process, but for once in her life she started to get good marks without needing the help of Adrien or her fellow non-bender, Sabrina. After that she began to do tiny acts of kindness, whether it was helping an old lady down the street or letting Kim copy her homework. But when she did these things, she didn't feel as good about them as she thought. She still snapped a lot, made rude remarks, and bullied people. It was becoming increasingly hard to change, and she was almost gonna give up. Adrien urged her on, though, and she significantly improved in her studies and her attitude. Almost everyone in the city was at least okay with her, and she was okay with that.

However, she ended up doing something later on that made her classmates lose any interest in trying to hang out with her or even being  _near_ her. 

She didn't mean to do it. She really didn't. She was just mad at Marinette because she thought that the girl stole her new bracelet. She didn't expect her dad to go and try to  _arrest_ her.

After that, no one bothered with Chloe anymore. Even Adrien and Sabrina didn't talk to her much. She was all alone.

A few months after that, Miss Bustier asked everyone to write a letter to their hero. Chloe chose Ladybug, obviously. She wrote her letter and gave it to Miss Caline. The next day, everyone had gotten a letter back. Chloe tore open the envelope, rereading her own letter first.

_Dear Ladybug_

_It's me, Chloe Bourgeois (your biggest fan)! I really idolize you and I hope one day I can be as amazing as you. One question though, how do I go about doing that?_

_Or, to be specific... ugh, I'm sorry, I don't write letters (uh hello texting was invented for a reason)._

_I guess I just wanna know if I can become a hero like you._

Chloe facepalmed. She sounded so immature and stupid. Gulping in hesitation, she read the letter Ladybug had written.

_To Chloe Bourgeois_

_You're one of the most hated people in the city. Do you really think you can just try to undo everything you've done to everyone? Don't be stupid._

_You're a non-bender who has no knowledge of what people like me come face to face with. You are selfish, cruel, and you degrade everyone._

_Someone like you can never become a hero._

"Miss Bustier."

The teacher blinked at the dull voice coming from Chloe. "Yes?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," Miss Bustier nodded.

As soon as Chloe got into one of the stalls, she ripped up both letters, flushed them down the toilet, and let her tears flow freely as her sobs echoed across the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2018, Louvre Palace**

It had been a year since Chloe had gotten that letter.

From then on, instead of going back to her old ways which included bullying everyone she met, she decided to shut herself out from the world. It felt like ages since she last spoke to Adrien and Sabrina, and they were doing just fine without her, it seemed. Adrien was dating Marinette, but they broke up just last month. Even so, he still never came to Chloe for consolation of any sort. He just continued to smile. Marinette seemed to be on good terms with him, too, so there wasn't much to be consoled of. As for Sabrina, she became good friends with everyone else in the class. After weeks of texting Chloe, trying to call her and not being able to find her at lunchtime, she eventually stopped talking to her altogether.

That was fine. Chloe was used to being alone. It hurt, obviously. But she knew she deserved it.

She spent her days wandering around aimlessly when there was no school. On many occasions she had found herself in front of Adrien's door, but she never knocked. She was too afraid. The same went for whenever she passed by the bakery owned by Marinette's parents. The half-Chinese teen would sometimes be hanging out with the others in there and having fun. Chloe was always tempted to try joining in, but again, she was worried of what might happen, so she didn't.

She tried to avoid places where Ladybug and Chat Noir were battling, too. It used to be fun, watching the most amazing benders in all of Paris fight a corrupted Spirit, but after she got that letter she decided she never wanted to be involved in these things ever again.

So why was she here, watching the Members of the Miraculous fight another threat?

Chloe didn't know, but she continued to observe from the shadows. The spirit that was currently being fought was huge, to say the least. It resembled an octopus, with its eight tentacles swinging around, swatting at the benders. Ladybug was trying to freeze them in place, while Chat Noir battered it up with huge boulders and Carapace evaded its counterattacks. Meanwhile, Rena Rouge, who was a surprisingly a non-bender but a great engineer and martial artist at the same time, was also dodging the Spirit's tentacles.

All of a sudden, someone screamed.  _"MANON!"_

Chloe turned to see what all the noise was about. Apparently, a little girl was too close to the creature and had been snatched up by it.

 _"HELP!"_ she cried out. The rich blonde noticed the heroes stop to look at her, just for a moment, but that was all the spirit needed to grab the rest of them.

"Aaah!" Ladybug squirmed in its grasp. "Let go before I make calamari out of you!"

"Wouldn't you need to be a firebender for that?" Chat Noir grunted.

"Guys!" Rena growled. "That's not important right now! We need to save Manon!"

"I can't get out!" Carapace cried out. "Its grip is too strong!"

 _"Mama!"_ Manon yelled.  _"Help!"_

Those words made Chloe feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her feel alive. Determined. She looked at the mother, and back at the child. They had a strong bond with each other, much unlike her own mother. They loved each other. That little girl was going to grow up with the help of her mother's love and encouragement. They were a happy family, and they were going to live a happy life.

No matter how twisted and broken Chloe was, she couldn't let a child who was loved so much die. She wasn't going to let her turn out like her.

But then what  _was_ she going to do? She wasn't like Rena Rouge, she was a stupid non-bender with no fighting experience ever. How could someone like her try to fight a humongous Spirit that had already defeated 3 master benders? 

_Someone like you can never become a hero._

Ladybug's words in that letter echoed throughout her mind, lowering her newfound confidence even more.

"Please, someone save my baby!" the mother sobbed.  _"PLEASE!"_

No one came forth. Even the benders in the crowd stayed back. Chloe was enraged by this. They had the power to fight! This... this was so _pathetic. They_ were so pathetic.

"Please..."

Chloe clenched her fist, nails digging into her palms.

"MAMA!"

_Someone like you can never become a hero._

That was it.

Everyone yelled after her when she ran at top speed towards the monster, more specifically the tentacle holding Manon. She wasn't even thinking anymore, just following a natural instinct that had surfaced inside her. It was pulling her towards the fight. It felt familiar, even though she had never had such a feeling before.

She was too scared to fight the instinct, and instead yelled at the spirit. "HEY!"

Its beady eyes shifted to her. Now, she was truly a part of this. No backing out from this point. Even if she was sweating bullets and shaking violently.

"Get back!" Carapace yelled when she saw her. "What are you doing?!"

Chloe took a deep breath as her eyes became watery. "Ladybug!"

The waterbender's attention turned to her and realized what she was doing. "Chloe, no! You need to stay back!"

"One year ago," Chloe yelled, the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "You sent me a letter saying that someone like me could never hope to become someone like you!"

Ladybug's eyes widened for a brief moment before she shook her head. "This is not the time or place to be talking about that, so shut up and hide!"

"You were my idol!" Chloe ignored her and continued to speak. "So when you said that to me, I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. But know I think I realize where I went wrong. I was so hung up on the fact that someone as amazing as you had told me such a thing, I didn't remember that you're just another person!"

She grabbed a rock nearby and threw it at the tentacle. "I have been ignoring all kinds of people my entire life whenever they have told me that I can't do something because I'm a non-bender!"

Dodging a tentacle, she finally locked eyes with ladybug. "I know I'm hated! I know someone like me can't become a hero!"

Ladybug was still squirming in the spirit's grasp, but she stared straight at Chloe. She had never seen the blonde look so vulnerable and desperate.

"But..."

The spirit raised its tentacle...

"... I can still try, can't I?!"

...and slammed it on her.

"CHLOE!" Chat Noir roared. "NO!"

Everyone was dumbfounded. The local bully had given up her life in an attempt to save a little girl. 

"Shit!" Rena cried. "Chloe!"

Ladybug was shook. This was the first death that had ever happened to someone in the middle of her fight. And know she had to live with it.

But she couldn't, not after she knew it was her fault.

The waterbender screamed. _"CHLOE!"_

One could only imagine everyone's surprise when an earth column erupted from the ground to lift the spirit's tentacle up. Chloe stood up, her eyes closed and her clothes torn. her hair had been let loose from its ponytail and she had scratches and bruises all over.

"T-That's impossible," Carapace said to himself. "She can't be alive... and who earthbended? Chat?"

"Not me," Chat gaped at Chloe. "Holy  _shit._ What if--"

Chloe opened her eyes. They were glowing, causing everyone to gasp. She launched herself into the air by earthbending, and blasted a stream of fire into the creature's face, causing it to screech and let go of everyone. Ladybug ran to catch Manon, returning her to her mother.

"Okay, what the  _hell_ is going on?" Rena scratched her head. 

"What do you think?" Chat yelled from behind as he raised a huge wall to protect the civilians.

"It's impossible!" Ladybug yelled back. "There's no way Chloe of all people is--"

"Look out!" Carapace cried out as the spirit was about to crush her. She ran out of the way.

Meanwhile, Chloe was using her firebending to make a fire comet and throw it at the spirit's face again. It was completely enraged, and that's when she noticed the tiny butterfly that had attached itself to its head.  _That's_ what needed to be destroyed.

She blasted a strong jet of air at the dark spirit, causing it to come off. Encasing herself in an air-sphere, she flew to the butterfly before it could escape and held it in both hands, sucking out the negative energy from it. It became a regular spirit again, and flew off. The same thing went for the octopus spirit, who seemed very confused and disappeared back into the spirit world.

Everyone was silent. No one was really sure what to do. Should someone call the authorities and let them know? Should they applaud for Chloe's heroic acts?

Chat noticed that the "non-bender" had left the Avatar State and was falling from the sky. He quickly zoomed to catch her, using the earth to speed him up. He stared at her sleeping face.

"Call Fu," said Ladybug. "And get the United Republic. We need everyone important to be here right now."

Chat smiled softly as he stroked Chloe's cheek.

"The Avatar has returned."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes a part of this chapter was inspired by my hero academia  
> its honestly such a lit show im on season 2 and my god my little cinnamon roll deku is just so huggable


End file.
